


Wish Fulfillment

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bruises, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick reveals one of his deepest fantasies, he worries that Bruce won't want to try it -- or worse, that he won't take Dick's desires so well. However, Bruce lives to be contradictory and proves Dick (extremely) wrong with a little help from two very special people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=st00pz).



> **Story Notes** : This story for the sweetie we all know as [st00pz](http://st00pz.tumblr.com/) defines the phrase "going overboard". What was only supposed to be a 2000~ word commission for one of my favorite fellow Bruce/Dick shippers turned into this monster one-shot because I have never in my life been able to follow a word count limit (especially when kink and multiple partners are concerned). I really hope this massive fic hits all the kinks you have and gives you a few you didn't know you were nursing. Thank you for commissioning me, st00pz!  
>  **Beta Notes** : Beta credit for this goes to the amazing [epigenetics](epigenetics.tumblr.com). Not only did Yam help iron out some of my more pervasive writing issues while being incredibly patient with my whining, but she also suggested some ways to add more oomph into the story so that it was sexier.

The first time that Dick brings up the idea of Bruce sharing him with someone else, he phrases it as a joke in the aftermath of their most recent session together in the side bedroom that serves as a playroom for them at the manor.

"Sometimes, I think we need a third or even a fourth body in bed with us," Dick says as he watches Bruce's broad chest heave as he tries to catch his breath from their last round. Letting his gaze drift down Bruce's hairy chest down to where his penis rests half-hard and still slick, Dick curls his fingers into the sheet draped loosely across his upper thigh and his groin. "I wouldn't want to break you or wear out your spanking hand."

When Bruce frowns, Dick winces inwardly and then tries to do some damage control before the night can go sour and ruin their afterglow entirely. Shifting so that his sheet slides down to bare his body to Bruce's dark eyes, Dick leans forward as much as he can without tipping over into Bruce's lap. He kisses Bruce, bracing himself with one hand pressed to the headboard so that he doesn't fall as they share a series of slow kisses.

Bruce relaxes in increments, broad shoulders losing their tension with every deep kiss they share, but it's nowhere near fast enough for Dick.

Pulling back from Bruce's hard mouth, Dick makes a face at his lover's stern countenance.

"It was a joke," Dick says as he makes himself comfortable against his lover's body, moving around until he can sit astride Bruce's naked thighs and wind his arms around Bruce's strong neck. "Now laugh or else I'm going to think you don't think I'm funny."

Dick kisses Bruce again, sighing softly when Bruce slides one massive hand down to grip at his hip, and then he sits back. "Better now?"

"Not if you're going to make more of those terrible jokes," is Bruce's droll response. Before Dick can open his mouth to start a playful fight, Bruce's fingers press into his skin and leave him gaping as his penis gives a noticeable twitch between their bodies.

"I'll give you a choice," Bruce says in a low tone. "You can either make more of those jokes or you can have more of me."

Punctuating his words with a slow, rocking motion of his hips that thrusts the hardening length of his erection against Dick's groin, Bruce gives Dick a smile that makes his breath catch in his chest. While Dick is busy squirming against him, Bruce licks his lips and lets Dick see the hunger that he usually strives to downplay.

"Which one do you want?"

"Is there a third option?" Dick asks, ever cheeky.

Bruce bares his teeth in a sharp grin that puts Dick in mind of particularly stubborn predators. "Yes there is," Bruce says in a low growling voice that seems akin to his command voice. "You could have a spanking. It's your choice."

Dick makes the predictable choice and all talk of sharing  _anyone_  falls to the wayside.

*

Dick doesn't bring up the topic again.

Not for several months at least.

The second time that Dick brings up the topic is during a hot and heavy scene in the upstairs den.

Everyone is busy elsewhere, either scattered about the manor or out on the town on patrol in the cloying heat of the stifling Gotham summer outside, and they have the house to themselves. Naturally, things progress from their attempt at watching a film in the dark room to a bout of heavy petting on the couch in front of the television.

When Bruce's stubble scrapes at one side of Dick's throat above the thick black band of his collar, the motion sends scratchy little prickles of pain and pleasure shooting through his body. Bruce mouths at Dick's skin, sucking and slurping at the skin there until Dick whines and jerks against him. There'll be a mark there later, red bruising on Dick's golden skin just above where his collar usually peeks out from above his clothes, and Bruce make sure that it'll be a big one.

"O-oh," Dick says on an exhale, voice sounding a bit thin as Bruce brings his teeth into play. Dick groans for the press of Bruce's blunt teeth into his throat and the deeper pain just does things to him. He reaches for Bruce, curling his fingers in against his scalp and the scars hidden just underneath his thick black hair. "I think you must be like part vampire or something."

Bruce utters a low laugh against Dick's skin that leaves Dick gasping softly as his penis twitches within the confines of his pajama pants. Bruce takes his time pulling away from Dick's throat, drawing it out with slow, nuzzling kisses and lowly spoken endearments meant to drive Dick up a wall with want. Bruce kisses Dick square on the mouth, fitting their lips together so tightly --so perfectly-- that Dick honestly can't remember ever wanting to be anywhere else. The kiss breaks with a quiet noise and leaves Dick sighing as he rocks down against Bruce's groin.

"You liked it," Bruce says with smugness overflowing in his voice. "You wanted it."

Dick manages to laugh. "I like a lot of things," he says, fighting against the instinct to hump Bruce's thigh when the other man's big hands slide down past the elastic waistband of his pants to cup his ass and squeeze. He sits still through Bruce's groping, only moaning slightly and rocking down for a split second when one of Bruce's thick fingers slide down far enough to nudge at his asshole.

"God, Bruce-- I want a lot of things too."

"You do?" Bruce asks, thick eyebrows drawing together as though he really  _doesn't_  know. He strokes his fingers up over Dick's skin, leaving goose pimples behind in their wake, and then leans in to brush a feather-light kiss over Dick's mouth.

Bruce ends the kiss before it can deepen and slowly pulls his hands out of Dick's pants and places them on his hips. "What else do you want? Tell me?"

At first, Dick balks.

The first thing that comes to mind is the same thing that made Bruce clam up several months before. Dick bites at his bottom lip, sinking his teeth in hard enough that it stings for several seconds and then shakes his head.

"No," he says firmly, willing Bruce to take the hint and drop the conversation in favor of more pleasurable things. "You don't want to know." When Bruce's face takes on a particularly mulish expression, Dick frowns right back at him and shakes his head even though denying his Dom on something like this puts a bad taste in his mouth. "Trust me, Bruce."

"I want to know," Bruce says, staring up at Dick with the faintest wrinkle to the space between his eyebrows. "Please, Dick."

Bruce saying actually saying “please” while Dick is the one wearing a collar is novel enough to leave Dick speechless for several seconds. It certainly doesn’t happen often enough and Dick wants to savor the moment.

In reality, Bruce could demand that Dick tell him his fantasies. Bruce could growl at Dick and order him into compliance the way he does when Dick comes to him while practically running on fumes and adrenaline. He could do any number of things to get Dick to open up for him because Dick reacts immediately when Bruce’s voice takes on that particularly forceful tone.

But asking nicely and looking just sad enough while he does it? That's just new and significant enough that Dick feels like baring his soul in that second.

Leaning in to nuzzle a kiss to one corner of Bruce's mouth, Dick inches forward until their bodies press together tightly. They just fit together. No matter how nervous Dick is about broaching the subject of his fantasies with Bruce, there's something about how well he fits against Bruce's bigger body that relaxes him.

Dick gives Bruce a stern look that’s somewhat undermined by the persisting throb of his erect penis in his pants. "Promise me that you won't interrupt," Dick says as he rubs his hands over Bruce's broad shoulders. "Not until I'm done. Okay?"

"Okay," Bruce says lowly. "Now will you tell me what you're holding back from me?"

Dick jerks his head in a quick nod. "I've been thinking about-- about being shared," Dick confesses in a low, fast whisper. "I'm happy with you and you're an excellent lover and Dom, but sometimes, I --"

Blushing so hard that it feels like his ears are burning, Dick pauses and tries to tell himself that Bruce isn't going to just dump him out of his lap for having a kink that's milder than most. It takes several stretching seconds before Dick can speak again. "Sometimes I want to know what it'd be like if you were to well... share me with other people."

Talking about what he wants gets easier as Dick goes. It also becomes more arousing and Dick soon finds his body reacting to the imagery he's painting for Bruce.

"I want to be blindfolded," Dick says, lips brushing against the side of Bruce's face as he speaks. "I want to feel hands I don't know on my body and I want to get fucked by someone that you picked just for me."

Dick shivers, grinding down against Bruce's groin where he can feel his erection straining against the inseam of his trousers. "I want to be shown off and fucked until I can't move. I know that you probably don't want to do it, but it would be so amazing."

Bruce utters a soft sigh that fans out over Dick's skin.

"I'll think about it," he says with a faint smile curving up the corners of his thin-lipped mouth that is obviously all for Dick's benefit. "You seem to want it very much..." Bruce reaches for Dick's hip, fingers sliding over slick stretches of scar tissue that twist over the surface of Dick's skin.

"I can't promise you anything, Dick," Bruce says solemnly. "I don't know-- I don't know about sharing you. I don't know if I can do it." Bruce moves his hand up to stroke at Dick's flank, rubbing his skin until he seems to collect himself further. "But I'll give you what I can in the meanwhile."

Dick manages to smile for Bruce even as he fights against the warring forces of desire and disappointment going against each other in his head.

"That's more than enough, Bruce," Dick says softly, and even though he means it, he knows that he's not likely to get his fantasy fulfilled anytime soon. But Dick kisses Bruce anyway, because Bruce has done so damn  _much_  for him. One spot of incompatibility in the bedroom isn't the end of the world for them.

Maybe Bruce will indulge him with this eventually, Dick hopes.

Or maybe pigs will fly...

*

Two weeks after their conversation on the couch, Dick gets a text from Bruce that tells him to clear his schedule for the next few days.

Immediately, Dick starts to get his hopes up.

A few times every month, Dick meets Bruce at a two-story house on the outskirts of Gotham for a day or two away from it all. It's their private retreat, the one place where they can be themselves without worrying about locked doors or hasty scrambling to remove Dick's cuffs and collar without being seen.

The relatively small house sits on a nearly empty plot of land, miles away from any prying eyes and surrounded by trees. Something in Dick's chest loosens when he pulls up to the front of the house on his bike. Bruce's favorite car is already in the garage and after Dick gets his bike settled and turns the alarm system on, he spares a second to stroke the very tips of his fingers over the gleaming black paint job before heading to the house proper.

 "Bruce," Dick calls out as he meanders through the first floor of the house. "I know I saw your car in the garage..." The house seems empty and quiet. If not for the fact that Bruce has always been paranoid about security, Dick would worry himself to death about whether or not things were okay. "Are you home?"

Home.

It sounds so weird to say that out loud and Dick winces once, reaching up to hook his fingers in the collar around his throat before he sighs and ducks his head, relishing in the faint swish and slide of his hair over the nape of his neck around the collar that rings it.  He pauses at the entrance to the kitchen, gaze drifting over the stove as he tries to figure out where Bruce could have gotten to in the house.

Dick is so busy thinking that he doesn't notice Bruce coming up behind him until the other man clears his throat and nearly scares him to death.

"Someone should put a bell on you," Dick says, panting softly from the sheer shock of having Bruce sneak up on him. He smiles at Bruce and then takes a step towards his Dom until he's in Bruce's space and tilting his head up in preparation for a kiss. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

At first, when Bruce doesn't smile back immediately or lean in to kiss him, Dick tenses up, fully prepared for Bruce to remind him about something that he forgot to do or for Bruce to tell him that he's done something that requires a punishment.

However, Dick knows better than to ask outright and that sort of sullen patience gets him an approving nod of the head and a softer look out of Bruce's dark eyes.

Bruce reaches out and grasps Dick's arm in a loose grip.

"We're going to the living room," he says, already walking back in the direction that Dick had come. "Instead of using the upstairs playroom, we'll be doing something new." Bruce doesn't tighten his grip on Dick's hand, trusting that the loose circle of his thick fingers around Dick's wrist is one that Dick won't let himself break.

It's a short walk back to the sparsely decorated living room and they make that walk in silence.

Thoughts keep flitting through Dick's head, questions and simple jokes that he has to bite back because it's obviously not time for any of that. Instead, Dick keeps quiet as Bruce walks him over to the space between the couch and a media center that they've probably only used a handful of times.

"Take off your clothes," Bruce orders, voice dropping down into the registers that Dick usually associates with the Batman or getting his ass thoroughly tanned. "Strip and fold your clothes. When you're done, bring your cuffs to me; I have a surprise for you."

Mentioning a surprise works and Dick undresses in record time, managing to get down to skin, scars, and his collar in under five minutes. The hasty folding job that he does afterward meets the bare minimum of the word and Dick fidgets, hoping that it'll be good enough for Bruce as he rests his clothes in a pile in one corner of the couch and snags the chain link of his cuffs.

"Is this--" Dick's words catch in his throat and he curls his bare toes in the thick weave of the rug underneath his feet. He fidgets despite himself, fingers rubbing over the links of steel that links the padded cuffs to one another.

"Is this good," Dick says softly, when what he  _really_ wants to ask is 'Am  _I_ good?'.

It takes a subjective eternity, but finally Dick can make himself look at Bruce instead of his bare feet. He looks at Bruce, still fidgeting the whole time, and barely manages to resist that nervous instinct that demands that he reach up and hook his fingers underneath the band of his collar.

Bruce dips his head in a sharp nod and smiles at Dick with a brief flash of movie-star perfect teeth.

"Perfect," Bruce says in a low, rumbling tone and there's something in his voice, some little catch or tell, that let's Dick know that even though he didn't dare voice what he was thinking aloud, Bruce caught it nonetheless. Bruce stuffs a hand into one of the pockets of his dark trousers and pulls out a wide strip of something that'd look like a silk ribbon if not for the rigidness of the black material.

"Come here," Bruce says sharply when Dick continues to stand and stare with his mouth agape and his body trembling with excitement. "Stand with your back to me. I’ll put the cuffs on first and then your blindfold."

Once Bruce has Dick standing within arm's reach, he positions Dick’s arms behind his back and cuffs him easily. They’ve done simple bondage many times before and Dick doesn’t so much as whimper for the way that the cuffs feel as they slide over the skin of his wrists. Bruce makes short work of the blindfold as well, tying the strip off with a knot that Dick won't be able to loosen up just from squirming around on the bed.

Only after Bruce has Dick bound and blindfolded does he kiss Dick. He drops a kiss to the side of Dick's neck, ducking down so that he can kiss a fading bruise just above the top of his collar.

When Dick makes a low noise and turns around to try and beg for a proper kiss from Bruce's hard mouth, Bruce stops him easily.

"Not now," Bruce says and Dick doesn't need to see to know that his Dom is shaking his head. "I need to speak to you before the scene. Do you remember your safe word?"

Bruce asks this every single time they have a proper scene together (and does it often even when their idea of fooling around takes on an edge) and so Dick holds back from rolling his eyes underneath the surprisingly heavy blindfold covering them.

"Of course I do," Dick says when nodding makes his head swim a little in the darkness. "I'm supposed to say 'trapeze' when things get too much and need to stop and 'pommel' for when I need a break." They've been doing this for years. Dick could probably recite all of their rules in his sleep if things came down to it.

Bruce leans in and brushes a feather light kiss over Dick's mouth before pulling back. "And what do you do when you can't speak?"

Oh. It's going to be  _that_  kind of scene.

Dick shivers with anticipation, mouth already watering at the thought of having Bruce fuck his throat until it aches.

"Kick out if I can," Dick says eventually. "I'm supposed to find a thigh or the nearest flat surface and kick out the second I need to since my hands aren't free to tap out." That earns Dick another kiss from Bruce and he sighs into the kiss before that one ends too soon for his taste and leaves him sighing. "I trust you, you know."

Bruce doesn't kiss Dick again, but he does lift one hand up to brush against the side of Dick's throat and the band of his collar and that's good enough. (More than good enough, Dick thinks as his body leaps to respond.)

"I know," Bruce says in a low tone that sends goose pimples rippling over Dick's skin. When he steps back, Dick actually  _whimpers_ , but before he can reach out for Bruce and risk doing something to earn him a spanking, Bruce returns and then touches his fingers to the underside of Dick's chin, tilting his head to one side.

"Wha--"

"Earplugs," Bruce says before Dick can panic. "Just for today. We haven't done sensory deprivation in a while, have we?" When Dick shakes his head, Bruce leans in and kisses him again, deeper than the previous kisses and with a little flick of his tongue that coaxes a moan from Dick's mouth. "If you don't want this--"

"I do," Dick says, cutting Bruce off and leaning into his Dom even though he can't see exactly where the other man is standing. "I want this. Please!"

Bruce utters this low, humming noise of approval and then tilts Dick's head to the side. He slips one earplug into Dick's right ear and then tilts Dick's head so that he can do the other ear. "Remember to use your safe words if you need to," Bruce says as he rubs at the side of Dick's face.

The last thing that Dick hears is his own voice saying, "I will."

*

Dick doesn't really get it until the big bed in the downstairs bedroom dips down on two different sides. He feels a too-smooth hand, huge and warm, curve over one side of his naked hip and then another, rougher hand push through his hair.

Neither hand belongs to Bruce.

The realization punches the breath right out of Dick's lungs in a gasp that sounds loud even though the earplugs. He twitches against the hand on his hip, twisting around on the soft cotton sheets that stretch over the firm mattress until the hand in his hair tightens and he stills except for where the fingers of his cuffed hands flex between the sheets and the weight of his body. The faint prickles of pain coming from his scalp make Dick's penis twitch against his stomach and he hears himself moan.

The hand on his hip slides down and nudges his thighs apart. The shoulders that fit snugly in the space between Dick's spread legs are broad, but that's not much of an identifier considering the fact that most people's shoulders are broad enough to put his own to shame.

And then, Dick feels a strong,  _wet_  tongue slide out over the scars that sparsely cover his inner thighs and his brain does its level best to leak out of his ears.

The person between Dick's legs mouths a trail up to where his balls hang down heavily between his legs. They nuzzle at his skin, alternating between kisses and slow suction that leaves Dick shuddering against the sheets as they tease him with little flicks of the tongue and the occasional press of teeth into his sensitive skin.

When the hand in his hair tightens and pulls him in an arching curve that leaves his throat feeling tight, Dick doesn't need to be able to see to know what's going to happen next. He opens his mouth automatically and then utters a low moan when he feels the slick tip of a penis nudge at his lips. Dick doesn't need the hand in his hair to haul him forward until he can feel his mouth stretch around the penis's impressive girth.

The earplugs don't block all sound. Not at all. Dick can hear when the man pushing into his throat groans lowly. He can hear the man say, " _Fuck_ , he's good at this," as he pushes forward until Dick feels his throat muscles flutter around his shaft. The faint sounds that he's hearing, words made anonymous by the earplugs, makes Dick drool around the cock in his mouth and he'd whine if he could.

And then Dick hears a voice that can only be Bruce's.

"You may finger him now, but take your time."

Even with his hearing distorted by the plugs in his ears, Dick recognizes Bruce's low voice easily. He manages a whimper around the heavy cock sliding past his lips and he finds himself wishing desperately for the chance to see Bruce and who Bruce has chosen to drive him wild. Dick tries to move his hands. He tries to reach up and pull the blindfold off his eyes, but the cuffs and their chain stop him short.

Dick doesn't hear the telltale  _snickt_  sound of the lubricant opening, but when he feels thick fingers press underneath his balls to nudge at his hole, Dick slurs out a helpless moan that vibrates through his body and makes the man fucking his mouth go harder.

Two slick fingers nudge at his hole and then push in slowly, spreading Dick's hole. Dick feels his body tremble at that forceful push of those fingers that would certainly burn if not for the slick lubricant covering them. Between the presence of the man's massive fingers opening him up slowly and the hard cock nudging up against his soft palate, Dick can't figure out which sensation is more amazing.

Above his head, Dick hears the faint sound of conversation. He can't quite make out the words, but then when the cock in his mouth slides out and he feels a hand at his hip, urging him to roll over onto his right side with those thick fingers still pressing deep inside his body, he definitely gets the gist of things.

Instead of pulling Dick's head back down to his cock, the man in front of Dick lets Dick’s head rest on one muscular thigh. He starts to pet Dick's hair and his tops of his shoulders and Dick sighs at the understated pleasure. The touches are brief but tender enough, calming when compared to the nudge of a third blunt finger inside against Dick's hole for another round of tortuously slow preparation that leaves Dick shaking and near his breaking point.

Every so often, Dick swears that he can hear Bruce groaning or giving orders to the men touching him. The thought makes his penis twitch and his head feel light. The thought that Bruce is somewhere in the room with them, watching Dick get  _used_  --

It flat out does it for Dick who moans and wriggles around on the bed until he feels a large, warm hand cup his ass and spread him open just enough that there's a bit of a sting there from the stretched skin. Dick has a moment to feel embarrassed about how open and how eager he is, but then he feels the unmistakable push of a penis sinking into his body and the emotion he  _can_  feel is a desire thick enough to choke on.

There's only the faintest of burning at the very beginning and then the man inside of Dick bottoms out with a groan loud enough that he hears it even though the earplugs have so far managed to do an excellent job of dampening the noise around him.

If Dick can hear that groan as though it's being uttered in right in his ear, then it's probably incredibly loud. That Dick's body can pull this reaction from someone makes his face warm and he responds with a ridiculously  _wrecked_ -sounding moan of his own that winds up lost underneath the throbbing of his pulse in his ears.

"Please... Please," Dick can barely hear himself pleading for more, but he can feel his lips moving against scar-covered skin and he doesn't know -- He doesn't know how clearly he's speaking or how loudly.

The man fucking his ass shifts him easily, pulling Dick's leg up and out of the way in a spread that probably looks entirely pornographic. The change in position gives Dick a deeper stroke, one hard nudge over his prostate after another until Dick's body spasms and tries to curl in on itself.

It's too much.

Dick feels too full, too hungry for a fast,  _hard_  fuck that isn't from Bruce for a change. He shudders against the sheets, feeling his toes curl as his calf muscles strain with how badly Dick wants to pull his unknown lover in until he honestly can't tell where he ends and the other man begins.

A callused thumb presses in against Dick's bottom lip, rubbing there until Dick gets the hint and twists slightly, eagerly opening his mouth in invitation as he returns to pulling at the cuffs as though they’ll suddenly snap for him. Dick knows what'll happen next. Knows it and wants it.

When he feels a hard hand curve over the back of his skull in order to pull him forward, Dick moans from low in his throat as his body tightens in response. Dick opens his mouth and almost at once, he has the pleasure of having a heavy cock sliding over his tongue.

There's no such thing as 'easy' this time around, no learning curve where Dick can get used to the angle and the unfamiliar curve of the cock in his mouth. There's nothing but Dick being claimed and fucked from both ends, breached in the actual best way possible with one hard cock pushing into his throat as another rubs against his prostate with every single thrust.

Dick never wants it to stop--

But all good things come to an end.

Dick loses track of time. One second, he's slurping eagerly and willing himself not to choke and in the next, the hand in his hair tugs twice, pulling him back just far enough that when he comes, Dick gets it all over his face instead of just one spot. It feels filthy.

Bruce and Dick have done their fair share of dirty things, but having someone come on his face makes Dick feel owned and --

Bruce can see him like this. Bruce can see his face covered in someone else's come as someone else fucks him hard enough that he's going to have to take it easy in the following days. 

When the man fucking Dick comes, he comes hard, surging in hard enough that Dick whimpers from the faint pain.

Dick feels his own body react, balls drawing taut as his body strives for completion. He's so close that he can  _taste_  it, but just when he thinks that he'll finally get to come, he feels strong fingers pressing into his skin and this time, it hurts just enough to draw him back from the edge of orgasm.

Dick remembers whining, tossing his head shamelessly as though the snug knot of the blindfold will loosen up enough that he'll be able to see who it is keeping him from coming. He wriggles a moment later at the emptiness that comes from his unknown lover pulling out of his ass, but before Dick has time to really miss the fullness, he's being pushed over onto his back with his legs pulled up and --

Oh--

Dick knows Bruce the second that his lover sinks into his body. Once Bruce is fully seated inside him, his fingers move to pull the plugs out of Dick's ears. The difference is noticeable immediately.

There's a soft,  _wet_  noise as Bruce pushes into his body and smears the other man's come everywhere. Bruce groans and the sound almost feels like it's slicing through Dick's body.

Dick moans loudly and tries so hard to reach for Bruce despite the cuffs still locked around his wrists that he feels his muscles twinge with pain. The slight pain is nothing to what Dick feels and he reacts accordingly, tossing his head back against the mattress as he feels sweat trickle down his skin.

Dick doesn’t remember ever feeling this desperate before. Every single cell in his body seems to want to be closer to Bruce and he arches shamelessly, writhing over the bed and whining when Bruce takes him.

Bruce doesn’t seem all that better off.

There's no finesse to speak of as Bruce shoves into Dick's body as though he  _needs_  to be there. Their usual rhythm doesn't exist, can't exist when Bruce is fucking Dick hard enough that every sharp snap of his hips pulls a squeaking little cry out of his mouth.

Dick can't last. He's surprised that he's lasted so long before, but then Bruce rolls his hips in a facsimile of their usual rhythm and Dick's back bows as his orgasm rips through him. Dick hears himself crying out as he comes and the weakness of his voice surprises him for a split second before Bruce grabs him, really digs his fingers in and hauls Dick onto his cock as he bellows his own orgasm in Dick's ear.

The sound is just familiar enough that Dick feels as though he's floating, head gone bright and light from Bruce's presence in and around him. Dick drifts. His mind and nerves seem so overwhelmed that when Bruce tucks one hand underneath the back of his head to lift him slightly, Dick goes without making much noise.

The blindfold comes off, but Dick doesn't open his eyes until Bruce mentions it.

"Don't you want to see who had you?" Bruce keeps his tone low and steady as he strokes his fingers through the sweaty tangle of Dick's dark hair. When Dick nods, Bruce utters a pleased sound and turns Dick's head to the side. "Open your eyes then."

Seeing Clark and Jason sitting with their backs to the headboard makes Dick blush. He has to fight against the urge to hide his face against the side of Bruce's neck, but eventually, Dick makes himself look at them.

Clark's smile makes Dick flush further. When he clenches, Dick remembers that the come trickling out of his hole isn't just from Bruce and neither is the soreness in his ass.

"Oh," Dick says softly, eyes widening as he glances between Jason and Clark. "Th-thank you."

It's not what he wants to say, especially when he looks at Jason, but he figures that blurting out anything about the drying come on his face would probably end with his embarrassment. Being grateful will just have to do.

"You don't have to thank us," Clark says with a sweet smile that makes Dick's heart leap in his chest. "You were lovely. We should be thanking you and Bruce for this."

Jason grins. "The big guy's right," he says. "That was... fun."

"We should do it again soon," Dick blurts out. He winces half a second after the words leave his mouth and then glances up at Bruce out of the corner of his eyes. "If you want to, Bruce." Out of all the things that Dick expects to follow that statement, the brief brush of a kiss to the side of his head just isn't it. Dick blinks up at his Dom. "Bruce, I'm--"

Bruce shushes him before he can apologize for being presumptuous. "We will," he promises, "But first, aftercare is in order. I need to give Dick a bath and spend some time cuddling in bed before we're presentable again." Off to the side, Jason snickers and Dick almost winds up following him before he realizes the true meaning of Bruce's words.

"We'll get to do this again while we're here?" Dick pauses for a second. "Without the blindfold right? And you'll all be participating from the start instead of taking turns?"

"I will," Bruce says.

"I have no choice," Jason mutters. "Bruce was my ride."

"I probably should return to Metropolis at some point," Clark says, "but you'll have me for as long as you want me."

And since Dick has been nursing a crush on Clark in one form or another since he was prepubescent --

Well, he doesn't see himself letting Clark go home anytime soon.

As though Bruce can read his mind, he chuckles against Dick's cheek and then pulls back slightly so that he can address the two men still sitting on the bed with them.

"We have two bathrooms upstairs if you two want to shower," he offers, still holding Dick close. "I'll take care of Dick down here and perhaps we can eat together after. There's food on the stove from Alfred."

"I'd like that," Clark says. He reaches out and brushes the tips of his fingers over one side of Dick's knee where he has scars as well as fading bruises in the shape of Bruce's mouth. "I mean it, Dick: you were amazing and I'd love to do it again."

"Sooner rather than later," Jason says, already getting up. He licks his lips as he watches Dick lay half-sprawled across Bruce's lap and the flick of his long tongue only serves to remind Dick of how he's still covered in Jason's come. "See you in a few."

Dick manages to sit up enough to wiggle the fingers of his cuffed hands in a quick wave before Bruce kisses him deeply, distracting him entirely from the way that the room starts to feel empty with Jason and Clark leaving to go to other parts of the house. Dick opens his mouth to Bruce without needing a hint and he sighs as Bruce holds him close for a long moment before pulling back and petting him.

"Now what was that about a bath?"

*

Not so secretly, the baths are the best part of the whole aftercare process.

Dick's collar and cuffs have their own place of honor on a hook on the far wall and whenever he looks up, he can see the material proof of Bruce's ownership. The bathtub in the downstairs bedroom isn't as massive as the one in the master suite back in the manor, but there's room enough for Dick to sit between Bruce's legs and let his Dom pamper him.

"You were perfect," Bruce says as he trails soapy fingers up over the curve of Dick's left arm. He presses a close-mouthed kiss to the nape of Dick's neck and pulls back slightly. "You reacted wonderfully to everything they did and I wish I had thought to set up a camera."

Dick sighs and shifts from side to side, relishing the faint soreness that radiates through his body. "Next time we come here, we can set up a camera in the playroom," Dick suggests, "But we don't need one."

"We don't?" Bruce sounds surprised.

"No," Dick says, shaking his head from side to side. "You can just describe everything to me later. I'd really like that." He turns slightly in the bathtub, sending water slopping up along the sides of the tub and then tilts his head up so that he can brush a kiss against Bruce's clean-shaven jaw.

Things settle back into a deep silence only briefly interrupted by bits of casual conversation and Bruce's low murmurs of appreciation as he slowly washes Dick's skin. Never one to be entirely comfortable with silence, Dick speaks up as he feels himself starting to drift from the heat of the water and Bruce's strong hands kneading at his muscles.

"You know something, Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't think you'd do this for me," he admits in a soft whisper. "I was so worried that you'd be mad at me or that you'd hate this completely."

Bruce hums against one side of Dick's neck.  "I thought I'd hate it too," Bruce confesses. "That's why I asked Jason and Clark to help make your surprise special. I thought that -- I thought that if I couldn't handle it, at least you would get enjoyment out of it, but I'm happy that I proved myself wrong."

"You liked watching me have sex with them?" Dick couldn't sound more surprised if he  _tried_.

"I did," Bruce says. "Next time, you'll see exactly how much I liked it." He kisses Dick quickly when Dick turns around again. "Now relax and let me take care of you."

Dick laughs softly and offers Bruce a soapy salute. "Yes, Sir!"


End file.
